1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a technique of executing a job through data communication performed between an image processing apparatus and an information processing apparatus using a plurality of wireless communication protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plurality of wireless communication protocols, such as a Bluetooth® protocol (Bluetooth® is a registered trademark owned by BLUETOOTH SIG. INC. of Kirkland, Wash.), a Wireless Fidelity (“Wi-Fi®”) protocol (Wi-Fi® is a registered certification mark owned by the Wi-Fi Alliance of Austin, Tex.), and a Near Field Communication (“NFC”) protocol, have been made available for wireless communication between an electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (“PC”), and an image processing apparatus, such as a scanner or a printer. In a known method of wireless communication, the NFC protocol is used first to transmit one of authentication information and setting information, and then, the wireless communication protocol is changed from the NFC protocol to another wireless communication protocol that has a longer communication range and offers higher-speed communication than the NFC protocol. The above-described technique of changing the wireless communication protocol is referred to as a handover technique.
In the known handover technique, the communication device obtains a communication protocol and an encryption method via short-range wireless communication from the other communication device. When the obtained communication protocol and encryption method match with the communication protocol and encryption method specified in the communication device, data communication is performed between the communication device and the other communication device using the obtained communication protocol and encryption method.